looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/31/16 - 2/6/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *2/1/16 - 9am - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *2/1/16 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *2/1/16 - 1:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *2/2/16 - 9am - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *2/2/16 - 12pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *2/2/16 - 1:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *2/3/16 - 9am - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *2/3/16 - 12pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/3/16 - 1:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *2/4/16 - 9am - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *2/4/16 - 12pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me /Grim Rabbit /Wringer *2/4/16 - 1:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *2/5/16 - 9am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/White House *2/5/16 - 12pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *2/5/16 - 1:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *2/6/16 - 10am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/1/16 - 9:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *2/1/16 - 10am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *2/1/16 - 12:30pm - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *2/2/16 - 9:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *2/2/16 - 10am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *2/2/16 - 12:30pm - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *2/3/16 - 9:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *2/3/16 - 10am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *2/3/16 - 12:30pm - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *2/4/16 - 9:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *2/4/16 - 10am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *2/4/16 - 12:30pm - Mine!/Over the Burrow *2/5/16 - 9:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *2/5/16 - 10am - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *2/5/16 - 12:30pm - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney LOONEY TUNES *1/31/16 - 10:30am - Gopher Broke/Crowing Pains/Scaredy Cat *1/31/16 - 2am - Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Crowing Pains/Scaredy Cat/Tease For Two/Buccaneer Bunny/Oily Hare *2/1/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Back Alley Oproar/Solid Tin Coyote/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Birds Of A Father/Baseball Bugs/Hen House Henry/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare *2/2/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Rhapsody Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Devil's Feud Cake/Lighter than Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Dumb Patrol 1964/Zoom at the Top/Zoom and Bored/Zip Zip Hooray! *2/3/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Up-Standing Sitter/Pest In The House, A/Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Banty Raids/Kiss Me Cat/Trap Happy Porky/Zip 'N Snort/You Were Never Duckier/Yankee Doodle Daffy *2/4/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Ducksters/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A/Windblown Hare/Wild Over You/What's My Lion *2/5/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Long-Haired Hare/Rabbit Fire/Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Dixie Fryer/What's Opera Doc?/Wearing of the Grin/Wet Hare *2/6/16 - 10:30am - Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Bunker Hill Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Fast Buck Duck/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Heaven Scent *2/6/16 - 1:30am - Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Bunker Hill Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Fast Buck Duck/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Heaven Scent/Feather Bluster/Chaser On The Rocks/14 Carrot Rabbit THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *1/31/16 - 11am - Mr. Weiner *1/31/16 - 11:30am - SuperRabbit *1/31/16 - 4pm - Best Friends Redux *1/31/16 - 4:30pm - Best Friends *1/31/16 - 5am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *1/31/16 - 5:30am - Members Only BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/31/16 - 8am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *1/31/16 - 8:30am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *2/1/16 - 10am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *2/1/16 - 10:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *2/2/16 - 10am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *2/2/16 - 10:30am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *2/3/16 - 10am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *2/3/16 - 10:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *2/4/16 - 10am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *2/4/16 - 10:30am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddlel *2/5/16 - 10am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *2/5/16 - 10:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow WABBIT *2/1/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *2/2/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *2/3/15 - 7pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *2/4/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *2/5/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *2/6/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *2/6/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *2/6/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker